Me and Ms Swan
by LaiineeJadeCullen
Summary: I have never really thought about how much attraction one needed to pursue someone they had not commited to love, until i met Isabella Swan: Based on the song Me and Mrs. Jones. Edward/Bella. All Human! Oh and there's a LEMON
1. 630 she is always here

**Ahh my 1st Lemon Story. What a mission and a half this was! - Well you all know the drill ;) i dont own TWILIGHT or any Characters... however i do dibs the stores he walks past...** _BFD ;) thanks for the awesomeness Beta-ring! Hope this works!_

**Me and Ms. Swan**

My name is Edward Cullen.

I am a music teacher at the University for Gifted students. I am 24 years old and I have been with my girlfriend Tanya for over 2 years. She's a great person to talk too, but she's not my piece of cake if you know what I mean. We have been living together for three quarters of our relationship and its going steady. Its nothing to exciting, she's a great girl but I just don't feel attracted to her.

I have never really felt any kind of attraction towards a woman before until I met her, my beautiful brown eyed angel named Bella.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Like always my regular routine to work started off with a bit music in the morning, I thought to myself _there is nothing better than a cheerful song to brighten your day. _I flicked through my ipod trying to find the right song and there it was… _Yes, this is the one…_ I plugged my ipod into the speakers so the sound could full the room. I love this song, I use to listen to it with my family all the time, we even had our own lines.

"Lets Groove tonight" I sang out loud. "Share the spice of life..."

"Edward" Tanya yelled. Just ignore her she'll stop eventually. "Edward"… hold on man, she's gonna stop "Eddie"… and now. And now "Eddy"… Does she ever stop.

"Yes babe" I replied cooking breakfast for her. Of course the music still going and I was dancing while making her omelette, flipping to the beat.

"Are you gonna help me with this crap, I have to submit it tomorrow or Mike will have a fit"

Mike Newton was Tanya's boss for intensive purposes. I know that's weird but he really is persistent and very determined to always get the job done. Tanya has been working there since we finished college as junior assistant, now she is high up in the ranks and only under Mike. Sooner or later she will be the highest paid lawyer in the city and at the top of Newton & Yorkie's. Don't even get me started with her bosses I really dislike them. Not so great of name, not so great of a boss.

_"Gonna tell you what you can do, with my love, alright. Let you know girl you're looking good you're out of sight and alright" _I sang with Earth, Wind and Fire. Those were my lines with my family and man did I sing them loud. If it wasn't for my dad Carlisle I wouldn't be teaching my most favourite thing in the world, Music.

"Bye honey, ill see you when I get home" I said from the door. She was getting into the shower I could hear the water rushing and the steam coming out of the room. I was starting to get excited as I heard her close the door. _I want to stay home_ I thought to myself. _I really wanna stay home._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked my normal route to work, through the subway and out the other end. Walked passed Andretta's Pizzas, Briar's Florist's, Dice's toy store, Brooke's Beauty Clinic and Sharp Exercises. Then passed my only stop on my way to work was Bella's Café. What can I say about Bella's Café, it was just simply beautiful. Hidden away from the busyness if the city, the café was right in the middle between of Florists and a downtown park. You could watch love blossom or friendships torn just in the cosiness of the café.

I stood on the outside looking into the window café "Ah Bella, you are to Beautiful". The doors chimed as I strolled through the doors and towards the counter, where I was greeted by a friendly smile.

"Good Morning Professor" said the girl behind the counter. "Good Morning, can I just get the usual" I asked politely

She smiled "was there anything else?"

"No thank you, just next the jukebox please"

Another chime rang and there she was… the main reason I came to this particular café. _6.30 in the morning… she is always here._

She gracefully walked towards the front counter, ordered her usual and sat on the opposite side of the jukebox. She was incredibly beautiful something about her just radiated off her body, like it was screaming out to me. Literally, I was beginning to feel the excitement in my pants. How could some girl who I have never spoken to have this same effect on me every single day, except of course the weekends she probably has a handsome husband waiting at home for her every night, admiring her beauty, studying every line on her body and showing her the amount of passion he could give her. _Wait, that's what you would do you idiot. Wake up Cullen! _

I wish I knew her name, I wanted to get to know her and I know I needed to do so many things to her. After many days of the occasional smile and nod, I finally plucked up the courage to ask if I could join her. She smiled and simply said "I thought you would never ask"

_She wanted to all along, Edward you idiot. You could have been… _I think she asked me a question but I wasn't quite listening I was to bust caught in my own thoughts for a second.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" I said politely. "No, it was my fault I tend to mumble when I'm nervous" replying sweetly.

She was nervous, how could she be nervous she didn't have to make the "first move". I smirked to myself "Don't be nervous, I don't think I introduced myself properly thought?"

She was startled I could see that clearly, I wish I could read her thoughts it would be really helpful right now. "My name is Edward. Edward Cullen".

I breathed in sharply waiting for her reply. "Isabella. Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella". A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl, it made complete sense. Where did she come from? She looked like an angel just staring through the window; she looked like intensely studying something from the way she was looking. I looked in the direction of were she was staring… "Are you ok Bella?"

"Sorry?" she looked surprised. "Are you ok, you seem like something has your attention?" I asked.

"No. Sorry. I'm Fine. I. Just. Umm looking in this direction makes it easier to concentrate"

I wasn't aware of what she was trying to point out but that didn't bother me. We made polite conversation and there was never a second of any kind of awkward silence. I told her I am the Professor of Musical Arts, she looked quite stunned.

"Really, that's amazing! You dont look like a professor, for what school?" She looked so cute when she was intrigued, she started leaning in closer and I could see just down her top. _Concentrate Cullen! _I screamed to myself in my head.

"The University of Meadow Springs for Gifted Students" I blurted out a little too quickly. She giggled, "For gifted students. Well that's different"

I tilted my head to the left and asked "So what do you do Miss. Swan?"

"I work as intern for Newton & Yorkie". For a split second I thought I was going to spit my coffee out; "are you ok?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'm fine" I took a little to register what I was going to say next. "That's nice" was all I could manage. I looked at my watch time was slipping away from us it was now or never.

"Well Edward"… Wait she wasn't going to leave was she; I'm the Professor I should be leaving first.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something just quickly before you go to work" I said.

"Go for it Edward"… _Trust me; I want to go for it. _"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

**Bella POV**

"I would love to go out with you tonight Professor Cullen" I said sweetly. Was I trying a little too hard?

"Please, call me Edward" he smirked. Now he was just being cheeky, gosh that crooked smile of his was driving me wild.  
"Well, my friends and I were planning to hit the Twilight Lounge tonight would you like to join us? Or do you prefer a quiet dinner?"  
That was a tough question; a beautiful candlelit dinner or dancing the night away… well both gave me Edward and I really wanted to have a good time.

"Let's go the Lounge" I smiled. "Sounds great, I'll pick you up at 8" he laughed. "Until then Miss. Swan"

**Hope your enjoyed this lil somethin, somethin. This story is a result of an awesome dance session! **

**R&R Pleeaassee! Take Care  
L.J xo**

**A/N: Where should the Lemon take place? At the Club or somewhere else? Suggestions are always welcome! ;)**


	2. The day after

**Please excuse, my spelling errors and what not. No matter how many times I re-read it I always end up spotting something lol…**

**This happened the next day, after another beautiful morning at Bella's café. The café isn't Bella's btw. It just sounded cool to name it after her.**

**So yeah, this is the following day… and Edward is on his way to school. Well university.  
p.s also just another lil foot note, i cant change it. But they dont go to the club that night, i changed my mind and dragged it out a little bit.  
so they dont go to the club, they seperate and dont go their til later on :)  
sorry for any inconvience or confusion. coz i was a lil confused myself. lol **

**Lainee: "Do I have to do a disclaimer"**

**Fan fiction peeps: "YES"**

**Lainee: "Fine… Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight"**

**Fan fiction peeps: Frickin oath you dont. :( **

**Edward POV**

I felt a little guilty after I walked out of the café. She's an intern for your girlfriend's company, can you swing it anymore closer to home Edward. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, I took a quick glance at the front screen. Tanya. Great. I flipped the phone open to answer the call, "Hello…"

"Edwaaarrrddd!!" I pulled the phone sharply away from me ear, "Yes, babe" I said with a bit of distant between myself and my phone.

"I got the case! I beat that stupid girl Angela and I got the case. Mike gave it to me" she screamed.

"That's great Tanya, im so happy for you" I said, trying to sound excited.

"You don't sound enthusiastic, Edward" "Tanz, don't turn this on me. I am very happy and proud of you"

"Good. Well I leave this weekend. Mike, Eric, Angela and I are heading down as a united front." I could tell she was smiling… then she continued "And Eric, stupid Eric decided to invite one of the new interns. Swan, ummm I forgot her first name. Indiana. No. Oh I don't know"

_Isabella. My beautiful… I mean beautiful Bella. _

"Are you still there?"

Crap I hope that was in my head.

"Yeah. Sorry. So. Ummm. What day are you…" "You seem distracted babe are you feeling ok?"

"No, im fine. I was just going to ask you, do you head out on Saturday?"

"Friday night, Mike is going to pick me up around 6. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Yep" Wow, don't I sound enthusiastic.

"I wont be home for dinner"

"Ill get take out"

"I wont be home til Monday afternoon"

"That's ok, you'll have a great time"

To be honest, I wasn't really that interested in her going or in the case. She is was going with Mike, so there was another reason why I don't care. When we were in the beginnings of our relationship and moving in etc, she was seeing Mike and myself at the same time. Of course both us completely oblivious, when I finally asked Tanya if she would like to be in a serious relationship with me was the first day I saw _Bella _although back then I didn't know her name I only knew her face.

"Eddie. Hun, you don't sound interested in this. Are you not happy for me"

I can see her making that pouting face, it use to work on me not quite sure it will work now. I hated that nickname I really did. Not only did Tanya call me that, so did a few of my fellow teachers at the university.

"I said I was fine, I got to go Tanya we'll talk about it when we get home"

"Ok and Edward im going to be home late?"

"That's alright, im going to have an early one"

"Do you want me to bring home dinner?"

"No, I got to go. Sorry. Bye"

I hung up quickly before she could speak anymore, the walk seemed longer to the university with her on the phone. I know she means well, I hope she means well but her continuous nagging gives me a killer headache. I miss the old Tanya, who would have fun once in awhile and was passionate. Now she's all about her work, I would say 'obsessed' she would say 'driven'. Oh well it doesn't matter. As I made my walk towards the campus, I was getting multiple stares from many students, I was use to this. A group of girls snickering, some boys making comments I was use to it all. I would smile and bear with it, of course sooner or later one of the other teachers would come by and save me.

"Yo, Eddie"

Speak of the devil. I swerved around.

"Emmett" I tried to mimic his voice, and actions. Note to self, never do that again.

"Eddie, my man. How's it hanging bro"

Emmett McCarty. 24. Big. Loveable. An Idiot. Also what I would call my best friend. Emmett is like a big brother to me (emphasis on the BIG), we've been through heaps together. He thinks he's my legs, apparently I cant balance without him. I think he's idiot and he knows it.

"Hey Emmett, im alright" "How's teaching physical education going these days?"

Emmett is a sports teacher, he likes to say "Physical Education Adviser"… he's a teacher basically.

"Just had Girl's volleyball, was a little interesting I have to admit" with a big grin.

"Em, calm down" I replied

"Don't preach to me boy, ive seen the students you teach. Man, your lucky. What I would give for a girl that could blow a trumpet"

"You're a sick man Emmett" came a voice from a small distance away.

"Jazzy-boy, I knew you were following us. I could feel it"

"Yes Em, cause you can sense things a mile away"

We just walked into the amphitheatre were music was playing and seem to be bouncing off the walls.

"Oh, a dance class…" Em said with a hint of fascination. "I wonder who's class…"

"Miss Brandon's. Alice Brandon" Jasper said.

Jasper Whitlock. 25. Caring. Quiet. A little strict natured. And of course my other best friend, who should be my brother. Jasper is like my therapist, I go to him when I need to release any anger, stress or just anything really. He's a great listener there's something about him which makes him so calming.

"And how do we know Miss Brandon, Jazzy?" Emmett asked slyly.

"I don't" Jazz replied nervously "I mean, ive never talked to her. I just always can feel her presence"

"Freak"

"Shut up Em" I said. "You should go and talk to her Jasper, im sure you would like too"

"I don't even think she knows me bro"

"You don't know until you have look, see" Emmett started to giggle "C'mon Jazzy, this will give me and Eddie the perfect opportunity to have a look at a Dancer's perspective"

"And your still sick Em" I nudged him, not that it did anything anyway. "Were going to be there for moral support"

"You don't have to lie, Ed"

"I wasn't lying, you know I don't swing like Emmett does"

Emmett started making swing motions with his hands and thrusting his hips.

"Yeah because im the best swinger ever"

"Disgusting"… Then we bursting into roar of laughter.

**ALICE POV**

I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I could hear a booming laughter coming from the amphitheatre.

"What the hell is that…"

Rose started giggling "It's kinda cute…"

"Well if you think it's so cute why don't you sort it out"

"Be nice Ali, we know your stressed"

"Oh shush Bella, your sweet and sincere but I need to focus and get this choreography down before my class comes in"

Bella looked a little shook from my response. "Im sorry B, I didn't mean it…" I said nicely.

"It's ok Alice, your gonna kill it anyways…" She came over to give me a big hug. It was just what I needed, now down to business.

"Anyways Bella, how was your café visit? Anything special happen today with café boy?"

She blushed a deep red, the Bella kind of blush. Her hands went up to cover her face when she started to get into hysterics. I walked over to her, and tried to pull her arms down

"Tell me EVERYTHING" I screamed.

"But your trying to dance Ali" she replied giggling

"Shoot, that can wait, I cant" I replied quickly.

"But…"

"No, Buts Bella" Rosalie said.

"None of your business Rose" Bella snapped back

"Yes it is, im your boy helper, you wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for me"

She rolled her eyes at Rose, I know she is a little sarcastic and pig headed but she had a point. She's always helped me.

"Isabella Swan, you cant hold it in" Rose screamed

"Fine, ill tell you's"

Rose came running back to us forgetting about the laughter and came to a sliding halt in front of me.

"Well you know the guy I keep seeing every morning at the café?" she starting saying

"Yeah, ol' café boy… God-like, totally gorgeous and a killer butt" Rose said

Bella starting nodding "that guy, well he finally asked me to sit with him"

I let out a high pitched squeal "What's his name?" "What's does he do" Is he old, wait how old is he?"… My brain was going into an overload, I was always excited when something happened with Bella just because not much did.

"His name is Edward. Edward Cullen"

I know that name, were have I heard that name. Just then students began to file into class and a shade of red came back over Bella's face.

I heard some girls whispering… "How hot are those teacher's in the amphitheatre, I wish they weren't teachers"

"Oh my gosh. Mr Cullen, is so dreamy… have you heard him play piano?"

"That's it" I pulled Bella aside. "Bella, I know Edward"

"What" Rose spoke.

"I mean, I know of him. He's the music teacher here"

"Your kidding"… Rose said

"I think I already knew that" Bella said. "I think he mentioned that before but I was too busy focused on him"

"We have to get to the music department"

"HELL NO!" Bella screamed. "No way, your staying here and teaching your class Alice"

"Well then you and Rose can go and fill me in"

"No…No…No…Noooo"

"Give it a rest Bella… You know you wanna say Yes…Yes…Yes…YES!" Rose spoke and her hands came over her head and swinging her hips.

"Shut up Rosalie"

I pushed them towards the door, thinking a few students were going to come in and they would open the door for us. When 3 guys opened the door and we all crashed into each other at the entrance.

"Shit"

"Ouch"

"Get off"

"Who's hand is that"

As we all stood up, I looked into the eyes of handsome gentleman. "Sorry, Ma'am" he said huskily and pulled me up.

"Bella…" I surprised voice spoke

"Edward…"

"EMMETT!" came a booming voice.

**This was a long time coming obliviously…I've been so busy with things. Teaching and what not. Ill try to keep updating.**

**Sorry for mistakes… and all that. Hope it makes sense…  
L.J x **


End file.
